Atropos
Atropos was a main character in the first season of the Evermoor Chronicles. Atropos is portrayed by Rosalind March as herself, as well as by Sharon Morgan as Esmerelda Dwyer. Personality Atropos is the oldest sister and the most reasonable and humorless for those 1000 years being trapped within the lantern. She, too, is a leader for Lachesis and herself when their sister is out. She was also a leader of her sisters when they were imprisoned in the lantern, and probably before that happened. She is able to do anything to get what she wants. History 'Before the Show' Atropos was born as a Demigod Realm everine to Killik, as well as her siblings Otto, Iggi, Moxom, Alya, and her two younger sisters, Lachesis and Clotho. In the mists of time, Atropos, Lachesis, and Clotho controlled the destiny of mankind, weaving the future with their magical golden thread in the Demigod Realm. Before casting themselves to Earth and locked themselves into the lantern, in the Demi-god Realm, they created an original Tapestry thanks to Killik's touch, a King of the Demi-god Realm and their father's of, and only themselves could manage to destroy it. She and her sisters cursed a farm of Hollowfall located on Earth for a thousand years ago, bringing them to lives inside of a mud. For fighting among themselves and thus bringing the world to the edge of chaos, in the same time as Otto caused 100 days of fearful thunder for people on Earth, after being beaten by their father, Atropos, Lachesis, Clotho and Otto were exiled from the Demigod Realm, taking the Tapestry and their own spider which ploted the thread for them, and cast to some place on Earth through the doorway of the Demigod Realm which was located at this land, where herself and her sisters founded a village named 'Evermoor'. Briefly before sent themselves into the Lantern for another crime, they formed a group of women similar to themselves they named an Everine Circle, a feminine group to keep the Everine Family together. It was revealed Atropos and her sisters did try to destroy Evermoor's citizens for being unloyal to themselves, and were sent into and trapped inside of the Lantern for punishment. That caused they lost all of their the old powers, and the only way to get them back was possessing three fated ones' bodies, leaving the Lantern out for a thousand years later. ''The Evermoor Chronicles In that series, her and her sisters finally got themselves back to village to make their ultimate revenge on Demigods for cast them to Earth and Evermoor citizens for holding them inside of a Lantern for one thousand years. But they were ultimately beaten by Tara Crossley as the 'Supreme One', and were cast to Hollowfall, a farm whose individuals took them to their farm forcefully for rest of their lives as an act of their final revenge on them, leaving Esmerelda Dwyer's body by herself. ]] Powers and Abilities If you want to see the development of Atropos's powers throughout the series, go to this page: ''Atropos/Power Development. ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' Atropos has the power to move objects and people with her mind. She channels this power through her hand movement. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. Atropos possessed a some form of this awareness, allowing her to observe world events during his imprisonmnt. ;Spirit Powers *'Possession:' The ability to take control of another body by entering it. As a Founder Everine, Atropos needed a host to survive and could possess a being by entering their bodies. Once she possessed a body, Atropos also gained access to that being's powers while retaining her own powers. *'Smoking:' The ability to teleport through smoke. *'Intangibility:' The ability to alter one's molecular structure to a state that can pass through physical matter. *'Invisibility:' The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. ;Inactive Powers * The Power of Three: The collectives powers between her and her sister's which enhances their powers. **'Weaving the Future:' Being the original everine and one of first of their kind, Atropos has all of the powers that come with being the 'Original One'. Unlike regular everines, like Esmerelda Dwyer and Sorsha Doyle, she can make the future rather than predicting it when she threads the future with her sisters. But, when she and her sisters were with no old powers that come only with coming her sister back, she could only threads prophecies on the Tapestry. * Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain/any magical abilities. ;Through possession * Esmerelda Dwyer's Powers: When Atropos possessed Esmerelda, she gain access to all her powers. She managed to weave a Prediction of the Third Fated to foretell the third fated's identity. Trivia *She possessed Esmerelda Dwyer. *She was the second founder who got herself back into the world. *She was the ex-leader of The Founders. *She left the show after Season 1. *She lives with her sisters in Hollowfall, being no longer able to make any harm to anyone. *She is based on one of the Moirai, the three Greek Fates; Atropos, a Fate of Death. Gallery es:Átropos fr:Atropos pl:Atropos (Kroniki Evermoor) Category:Females Category:Evermoor Recurring Characters Category:Evermoor Characters Category:Everines Category:Evermoor Villains Category:The Evermoor Chronicles Category:Evermoor Category:Founder Everines Category:Deceased individuals Category:Original everines Category:Everine Circle members Category:Hollowfall citizens Category:Demigod Realm individuals Category:Ghosts Category:Leaders of the Everine Circle Category:Demigoddesses Category:Princesses Category:Otto's Family Category:Magical beings Category:The most powerful magical beings Category:Telekinetics